Inochigake City
Inochigake City is one of the major locations in Pulling the Strings. Inochigake City is a strange city somewhere in Japan that has an interesting tourist attraction named Kage no shō that many people are drawn to. Appearances * Persona: Pulling the Strings: Major Setting Inochigake's City Districts District One District One is the district that houses most of the office buildings. Corporate offices, business hotels, airports, and hospitals are mostly located on this District. Located at near center of the city, Inochi University Hospital is available for all citizens of the city. Takanobata Station, while having railway veins throughout the city is at its most hectic here in District One. Zamami Airport is also located here in District One, where all airline transports are conducted. The gem in this District is Kashiwaya Enterprise. Founded by Akihiko Tachibana, father of Setsuna Tachibana, he built his company from the very bottom. Starting off as a dishwasher in a hotel restaurant. He learned the ways of hospitality and service and built a chain of hotels all over Japan and soon expanding overseas. The chain of hotels branch from buisness hotels, to domestic hotels for families all over Japan. They are among wealthiest of Inochikage, and the family is well respected. District Two District Two, also known as, the Pleasure District is where most adults come for entertainment. The not so friendly kind of entertainment for those who enjoy gambling, drinking, and partying. This District has the kind of crime rate that isn't all too noticeable to the police. The scent of roses is stronger in this district, and you never know who might mug you in the alley down the way. Michisuji District is not really for the innocent sort. This is the most prosperous red light district in the city. Strip clubs, love hotels, and raunchy bars decorate the streets. Students shouldn't come here wearing their uniforms, if caught by the police, they will be sent home and suspended from school. Any student suspected of doing sexual favors or conducting prostitution will be expelled from Gakushoku Academy with no hope for scholarship. Chinatown, while being part of District Two, shares space with District Three making it the safest location in District Two. Clover is a bar owned by Reika Sawamura. She's a famous woman who is known by many especially in Mitchisuji District. Rumors however claim someone by the entity of Velvet Rose really run things in District Two. The biggest attraction in district two is Kotodama Theater and Casino. While the casino attracts enough attention, most if not all tourists come to watch Kage no Sho. The legendary shows that procure honest to good doppelgangers. Exclusive tickets are given to VIP's while prices for tickets can skyrocket to thousands of yen. The special few who receive exclusive tickets recieve the ultimate service; such as free meals, a room in their resort, VIP seats to Kage no Sho and ¥15,000 coupons for their gift shop. District Three District Three is more than likely the most fun to waste your time in. It holds all the fun theme parks, and games that would entertain just about anyone. Most popular to the younger crowd, and students who want to do anything besides studying. Galaxy Land is a huge theme park with a wide assortments roller coasters, rides, attractions and gift shops at decent prices. An idea spot for couples who want to spend the day together in a fun face paced setting. Parades perform once at noon and again at night, followed by a fireworks show. The park corresponds to the seasons and holidays for added fun. The festival grounds are a space used for city festivals. Not very popular when there aren't any festivals but the space is used for those who want to throw a concert, or schools that need space for their school festivals. Starcade is a large arcade center with a vast variety of games, new and old. The games were provided via donations from the Tachibana family. Not only does it house games, but the shops sell a variety of anime games and merchandise. The paradise for every otaku in Inochikage! District Four District Four is known as the domestic district, popular among housewives and those who are starting out a family. The district holds many houses and everything a growing family will need close by. Furthest from District Two but closer to District Three for family vacations. Toshihide Shopping Mall is a popular mall that sells a variety of brand name designer mechandise, but also cheap bargain sales for the frugal families. All your needs are filled here, as they even have their own large supermarket with cheap prices and quality merchandise. The Children's Playground and I'kage Park are parks for both children and people who want to just enjoy nature. There aren't as many buildings around this area for the sake of enjoying some fresh air. It's closer to Koun Shrine where students and many come to pray for fortune, whether it comes for love, academics and work. This District is the most calm, and least like to have trouble brewing in it. Points of Interest * Gakushoku High School * Kage no shō Category:Locations Category:Pulling the Strings